


横穿那幻梦

by ventties



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Refers Arthur Jenkins/ Male V, Refers Temperance Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 双倍醋精吵架做爱
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	横穿那幻梦

他慢悠悠地跟在雇佣兵的身后，目光却紧绷着——眼神掐住那宽大外套下的精瘦腰肢，就算在午夜的小巷里他也看得如此清晰。该死，Johnny Silverhand这样想着，真想用自己的金属手臂把这窄腰掐断。尤其是当小年轻穿上武侍乐队的夹克——那夹克是根据Johnny的尺码做的，而V虽练得一身有力的肌肉，体型却还是纤薄。他把袖子卷起来露出修长小臂时，更显得整个人瘦得在夹克里晃荡。

想念那紧窄的穴，湿润的眼睛……和时常干裂到起皮的嘴唇。

Johnny吻他的时候会用嘴把对方嘴唇上结着的死皮撕下来。那时候V会吃痛地皱眉，表情轻微且转瞬即逝。Johnny享受这感觉，那是大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵被流弹击中才会露出的表情，他喜欢V疼。

此时走在他身前的青年疑惑地转过身撇了他一眼。

“怎么？”银手连眼皮子都懒得抬。

“你从昨天就话很少。”V耸了耸肩，干脆整个人都转过身来倒退着走，把手插进兜里，“心情不好？”

倒……的确是。昨日他被V带着追委托一路追到了郊区墓地，他倚在不知道是谁的壁龛上看着佣兵用单分子线接连勒掉了三个杂碎的脑袋。本不过是小年轻六个月倒计时里的平常一日。他们离开时V还绕路去瞧了Johnny的那一格空冢。

“嘿，'永不妥协的王八蛋'……这不跟我在你坟头给你写的一样么！”V用食指的指节敲了敲那行墓志铭。

“小兔崽子，你那天半夜说的是'恐怖分子和脾气暴躁的脑残'。”银手把墨镜从鼻梁上拉下来一点，好让他看见自己的白眼。

“差不多，至少在脑残王八蛋这个定义上我和这位写墓志的哥们是达成了共识。”年轻人大笑着朝虚空里的他比了个中指。

然后他们离开骨灰龛，Johnny自顾自溜达到马路牙子边上才发现V半路上停了下来。

他又折回去瞧这小孩不声不响地干嘛，凑近了就看见V沉默地用拇指摩挲着那块石板。

Arthur Jenkins……Jenkins，这不是V被公司踢出来前他的老板么？不知道何时就已经躺在这儿了。墓碑写着到最后都忠于公司。嘁，公司狗，廉价的忠诚罪恶的帮凶，活鸡巴该。

哦，身边这突然沉默悲伤的小屁孩也是个前·公司狗，我看他就是脖子上的狗绳没了心里的狗绳还系得紧紧地。操，气死我了。摇滚歌手这一想又不知哪来的无名火。

接着V的回忆忽然来势汹汹地涌上来，那架势简直像当面抽他耳光。

记忆中的V与Jenkins缠绵悱恻，看得吃喝嫖赌样样精通的滚人一时竟愣在原地无法动弹。他看着公司狗们坐在长桌边开会，V在办公桌下的双腿沉默地分开，让坐在对面的Jenkins那穿着锃亮皮鞋的脚重重地碾压着自己西装裤的裆部，而面上还苍白着脸，握拳堵在嘴边轻咳以掩饰呼之欲出的呻吟；看着Jenkins一脸冷淡地把V叫进办公室述职，叫他去帮自己办那些见不得光的脏活——那些V知道自己没得选的脏活。耐心等待着青年挣扎着接受后给出肯定答复，Jenkins柔和了表情，隔着宽大的办公桌向他招招手，后者乖顺地走过去半跪在上司的脚边，让高位者捏住自己的下巴抬起来。Jenkins轻轻吻在他嘴角，问，你是什么？V低垂着脸，答，是老板的乖狗狗。……还有V骑在Jenkins的屌上自己晃着屁股，脖颈套着项圈这样数不清的片段。

Johnny观察着那段关系中的爱意，但是又感到很抽离——在此之前他从未见V回忆起这些，直到他再次见到Jenkins的名字（映在墓碑上）。

操，操操操。气死我了！夜城知名王八蛋Johnny Silverhand表面一言不发，实则怒火攻心。他本来就一直没多少的理智在他背后试图以揪住几根头发的方式让他不要马上冲上前撕碎V的回忆，并说服他——V当然是有过去的。他年轻，漂亮，做事干脆利落，谁会不喜欢？在欲望至上的夜之城，换做谁有这样的本钱，炮友都能从歌舞伎区排到恶土。2077年了，还有人知道贞操二字怎么写吗？反而V的做派显得那么古板，他谈了一个固定关系的男朋友。

不行，还是很气，从昨天气到现在，本来已经从火冒三丈气到了沉默不语，小年轻这轻飘飘一句“心情不好？”又把他的火拱起来了。

“喂，没事吧你？”令电子幽灵赛博心梗的始作俑者保持着插兜的姿势勾起背凑近他，探头探脑。

“那个……Jenkins……”摇滚小子一开口恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，他堂堂Johnny Silverhand什么人？他才是那个睡遍夜城的老渣男，怎么可以介意自己睡过的人之前在和谁打炮？他在意个屁啊。

“啊？你不是都看到了吗？别说你没有。”雇佣兵看起来尴尬中带着一点无所谓，“怎么？”

“放屁！我是想骂你怎么睡……”

虽然两人之间的感应仅限于银手单方面读雇佣兵的心，但是突然V扬起一条眉毛问：“嘿，前男友而已……你不是嫉妒吧？咱俩不是只打炮吗？我以为我们是开放关系。”

确实，他第一次把V睡了的时候原话就是，咱俩就打个炮而已别想太多。

“呸，我想骂你怎么睡公司狗！”Johnny烦躁地原地转了一圈。他的心猿意马已经让他完全忽略了V的那一丝不自然。

……年轻人心里倒也在捶胸顿足地问自己为何还加一句“前男友而已”，倒像是他在澄清什么……这有什么好澄清的。

但他俩当然不是只打个炮，银手心里很清楚。他想要他，想要填满V周遭的空气只呼吸他，想要V被他填满只被他填满，想用精液填满他的肉穴，用血液填满他的喉咙。Johnny Silverhand想要全部的、完整的V。

“不是，骂Jenkins就骂，你是不是忘了我也是个前任公司狗？”纵然感觉自己已经够讲道理了，遇到Johnny这样的V还是来回三两句就说不出话来。

倒也不用再说什么。下一秒V的后脑勺就重重撞上了暗巷的墙壁，那是电子幽灵扳着他的肩膀把他抵在了墙和自己之间。

“操你啊Johnny老子后脑勺没装护甲——”骂骂咧咧到一半就被金属手掌捂住了嘴，V只得瞪着面前想一出是一出的王八蛋，双手刚揪住对方防弹背心的背带，却又感觉裤腰间窜进了另一只带着体温的手。

“你就是个被我操的，懂吗？”V根本无法在夜里隔着墨镜捕捉对方的眼神，他现在唯一能捕捉到的就是……Johnny的手熟稔地下滑，隔着裤头揉了揉他还沉睡着的性器。“……只能被我操。”

V笑了出来，笑容里混杂着公司狗的心机与年轻气盛的坦诚。“是么？”

他当然知道如何激怒暴躁的摇滚小子，只是他一般不这么做。

“操！”银手那只捂住他嘴的手下滑掐住了他的脖子，“小子，你最好是别这么气我。”

“不然呢？”前公司狗微微抬起腰让自己肩膀离开墙面，捏住自己衣襟的手往下一拉，外套里面的上半身，除了腹部一圈圈扎着绷带什么也没穿。“你要被气得就地把我办了吗？”

啪。价值不菲的武侍乐队珍藏版夹克被剥下来扔在了地上。V揪住只有他可以触碰到的电子幽灵的头发，抬头交换了一个罕见粗暴的吻。

“操你的，Johnny，”青年舔过情人的牙龈和上颚，又用牙齿衔住对方的下嘴唇，口齿不清地恶狠狠骂着，“你想跟我算旧账？

“你操过的男人女人情人果儿可以从红泥排到碧绀大厦了吧？”银手感觉到那只揪着自己头发的手紧了紧，而他自个儿的气突然消了一半。

“走个肾罢了，老子性欲旺盛……嘶！”操，下唇内部的口腔里一阵刺痛，一丝铁锈味散开在嘴里，小狗崽子龇着犬齿把他的嘴都给咬破了。

“那光算走了心的女朋友也至少有俩？”在额头抵着额头的距离内他看见那双明亮的黄眼睛露出来一小片下眼白，直勾勾地，透过墨镜的阴影准确地盯住了他。

面前的人形小狼犬又咬了咬他已经开裂迸血的嘴唇松开他，伸直了手臂把他推靠到了窄巷的另一面墙上又扑了上来，一根手指勾住他的墨镜鼻梁处，直接把那墨镜甩在了地上，手指恶狠狠地摩挲着对方的脸颊。

“我不想……我可不想只跟你当炮友，保持什么开放关系，”公司员工的心机表情短暂浮现又消失，骂着骂着语气里浮起一丝委屈，“我得做你的男朋友，我想要全部的完整的你，我想要你的意识只属于我，想要你……这里……”坦诚又大胆的手往下探去，伸进摇滚乐手的皮裤里握住他已经抬头的老二，“这根鸡巴……只准操我。”

看看，Johnny Silverhand注视着面前撇着嘴还露出一副凶悍模样的小年轻，心想着，早他妈该这么敞开打一架了。他倒是不介意V自己动，但是这……

这孩子都要被气得血压升高义体过热了，怕是还没骑上来就要就地停博。还得老子来，Johnny伸出手揉了揉恋人的屁股，毫不意外地发现他气到全身进入战斗状态——连臀肌都绷着。真他娘的可爱。

“行，行，”从不哄人的Johnny Silverhand也忍不住伸出手指勾了勾青年那毛扎扎的下巴，伸手把他抬高了勾住自己腰的大腿抱起来，发泄过情绪的V脸还微红着，自暴自弃地双手勾住对方的脖子，把脸埋进了对方颈窝。

“这么喜欢被我日？”费劲把身上人形挂件的长裤给剥下来，Johnny扬了扬下巴示意V帮他把裤头拽下来，而小狗红着眼睛腾出一只环着他脖子的手，潦草解开歌手的腰带，把那已经硬得发烫的鸡巴掏了出来。

“嗯……用力一点，你跟这刮痧呢？还是你喜欢软的？”Johnny盯着V的眼睛笑得邪性，果不其然被剐了一眼，雇佣兵的手指灵活地滑过他性器上的青筋，然后快速地套弄起来。

V哼哼唧唧地道：“倒是根令人印象深刻的老二……”没说完就感到背后一阵麻，是银手抱着他，将他背靠背抵在了夜巷粗糙的墙壁上。他年长情人的嘴唇比他柔软一些，用从未有过的柔和吻了吻他的嘴，又一路往上舔过他的脸颊，舔上他横贯眼睛的义体伤疤。

“有时候你真像那种……小野兽，”V被舔得颤抖半闭着眼，只有眼皮上湿润的舌头和低沉音调刺激着他的感官，“就连脸上的伤疤……都像猎豹的泪沟。

“我说，猎豹这样灭绝几十年的物种，2077年倒被我抓住一只活的。”Johnny话音才落就发现V已经在两人小腹的摩擦间射了出来，他没有停顿地揩掉喷洒在自己防弹背心上的精液，直接就着它把两根手指塞进了V的屁股里。“还是个早泄的小子。”

“哈……Johnny，操你妈。”被手指进入的时候他的小猎豹绷紧了声音，却呻吟出相反的话，“直接进来……不要手指……”

电子幽灵才发现他的肉穴已经湿得不成样子，根本不用精液润滑都往下滴着水，身上也湿漉漉地出了一层薄汗。“要不是已经干过你这么多次还真以为是个雏儿，怎么可以敏感成这样？”

那攀附在他背上的手臂收紧了，体温快要高热到临界点却还有精力嘴贱：“闭嘴Johnny，就算没被你干过，你也在我脑子看过我被Jenkins干了那么多次吧。”

操，这小子是真的知道如何激怒他。人生第一次想要怜香惜玉的心情消失得一干二净，Johnny沉下脸扶住勃起的可怖性器直接操了进去，没有一丝停顿地抽送了起来。

“啊啊啊Johnny，慢…….慢点，干啊！”身下还没适应粗大形状的肠壁紧绞着，后背也被用力的顶弄而摩擦着粗糙的墙壁，不用摸V都知道后背肯定血糊拉碴地被划了大片血丝。

“小鬼，到底是慢点还是想我干？”银手尺寸惊人的肉刃已经完全劈开了雇佣兵嫩生生的穴肉，大开大合地操干着，熟稔地找到了V位置太浅的敏感点，每一下都重重地研磨过去，甚至把V操出了哭腔。

“哈啊，Johnny，Johnny……”他的小猎豹伸出爪子掐进他的后背拖出道道血痕，仿佛这样能减轻一丝灭顶的快感，“太重了……Johnny！”

“嘿，小兔崽子，你自己要气我的……明知自己这么容易被操开，就该学会收敛脾气。”有墙壁的借力，电子幽灵一只手托住雇佣兵的屁股，另一只手腾出来拢住了那埋在自己颈窝的圆圆后脑勺。

而后脑勺的主人已经被干得无法吐出完整词句了，高热幼嫩的软肉痉挛着吸吮着银手的性器，V连脚趾都绷紧着，狂乱地感到自己的脑子都要被操飞出身体了，不然怎么会除了银手的名字什么都说不出来？

干我吧，V过去会把屁股掰开，这样对着自己的恋人说。他曾以为他的经验足以应对任何一场性爱。直到遇见一个把他操到只会唤对方名字的人。

摇滚小子听他呜咽着Johnny，Johnny。平淡又直接的称呼，但有什么比这更色情的呻吟吗？他的舌头舔过被V咬破还在渗血的嘴唇，捏起雇佣兵的后颈皮和他交换了一个吻，全数射在了V的身体里。

用血液填满他的喉咙，用精液填满他的肉穴。Johnny Silverhand想要的V，全部的、完整的V。

///

“操……”上了年纪的天花板开裂着掉下一片墙皮，正正砸在他的脸颊上。

已经是午后了吗？Johnny闭了闭被光线刺痛的眼睛，起身拿过床边柜的墨镜，两手的食指和拇指捏着镜腿，又一次顿住。

又是白日春梦。

那墨镜上映出了他的小猎豹的脸。

V的脸。

这是V决定走进赛博空间、把身体赠予他后的第六个早晨。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> ……欢迎各位一起出节制结局噢！


End file.
